listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in the Halloween film series
The following are fictional characters in the American ''Halloween'' film series. A Annie Brackett Annie Brackett is a recurring character in the Halloween franchise; she appears in various films and comic books, although usually in a minor supporting role. Her first appearance is the original 1978 Halloween, in which she is played by Nancy Loomis. Annie is one of Laurie Strode's best friends, and the daughter of Haddonfield sheriff, Leigh Brackett. On Halloween night, she is babysitting "little Lindsey Wallace" across the street from Laurie, and the two friends gossip over the phone throughout the evening. After dropping Lindsey off with Laurie in order to go and meet her boyfriend Paul, Annie is murdered by Michael Myers, who strangles her in her car before slitting her throat. Michael then sets up her corpse for Laurie to find, leaving her in the Wallaces' bed with Judith Myers' tombstone. Nancy Loomis plays Annie for a cameo in Halloween II; her father Sheriff Brackett closes her eyes as her corpse is being taken out of the house in a stretcher. The character's most recent onscreen appearance was in Rob Zombie's 2007 Halloween remake, where she was played by Danielle Harris, who previously portrayed Jamie Lloyd in Halloween 4 and 5''. In the remake, Annie is Laurie's friend and Lindsey's babysitter, as in the original. However, her boyfriend Paul appears for the first time, being killed by Michael Myers while he is having sex with Annie. Michael then beats Annie and leaves her for Laurie to find; unlike the original, Annie survives this attack and is found alive by her father.Now is back in H2,This time Annie is struggling after nearly being killed. The character of Annie Brackett makes appearances in various ''Halloween literature, starting with the 1979 novelization of the first film. Photographs of Annie's corpse appear in the comic book Halloween: Autopsis; photojournalist Patrick Carter becomes fascinated with the pictures of what he believes to be a "perfect corpse". His obsession leads him to investigate Michael Myers, which eventually leads to his death at Michael's hands. Annie appears in the story "Visiting Hours" of the anniversary comic Halloween: 30 Years of Terror. Laurie Strode reflects on how her life could have happened if she had never encountered Michael Myers; in this possible universe, Annie never died and becomes a mother. However, Laurie's fantasy world is invaded by the memory of Michael, causing Annie's teenage corpse to appear and accuse Laurie, "If you were smart you'd have stopped him from killing me." Annie's funeral is depicted in the comic miniseries Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode; Laurie describes her as "the best friend I ever had" and wonders what Annie would have thought of how the press covered the news of her death. While trying to recover from her ordeal, Laurie sees "ghosts" of Annie and Lynda preventing her from moving on. Annie's morgue report appears at the website HalloweenComics.com; revealing information such as her address, date of birth, and middle name (Marie). Her immediate cause of death is recorded as "massive blood loss" due to "severed right common carotid artery due to slit throat".HalloweenComics Morgue Reports C Conal Cochran Conal Cochran appears as the main antagonist in Halloween III: Season of the Witch played by Dan O'Herlihy. He is the owner of Silver Shamrock Novelties and devises a plan to kill children using his popular Halloween masks. At the end of the film he was apparently vaporized by his own magic. However, because of the Ellie android and that only one commercial is left on the air, it is possible that Cochran survived and the magic instead transport him to an uncertain location. Professor Nicholas Rogers describes Cochran as "the ultimate Halloween sadist, the malevolent predator on the lives of innocent children, transforming their masks into deadly weapons of destruction."Nicholas Rogers, Halloween: From Pagan Ritual to Party Night (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2002), 122. D Dr. Dan Challis Dr. Daniel "Dan" Challis appears in Halloween III: Season of the Witch and is played by Tom Atkins. Challis is a hardworking doctor struggling with relationships with his ex-wife and two kids. On October 23, a man named Harry Grimbridge was brought into the hospital that Challis works at trembling with fear and clutching a popular Halloween mask. Grimbridge was killed that night in his sleep by an unidentified man who blows himself up in a car. Challis is confronted the next day in a bar by Harry Grimbridge's daughter, Ellie. He tells her about the strange events of the previous night and shows her the exact mask he was holding. Working with Ellie, Dr. Challis traces the mask back to Silver Shamrock novelties in Santa Mira. While in Santa Mira, Ellie mysteriously disappears and Challis is captured by Cochran's androids while on the run. Challis discovers Cochran's plan to kill millions of children on Halloween Night using his masks. He finds out that the Silver Shamrock trademarks on every mask contain a computer chip and a small fragment of Stonehenge. On Halloween night, a commercial will air activating the computer chip causing the mask wearer's head to dissolve and spew with insects and snakes. Cochran shows this to Challis in his demonstration in which he kills the Kupfer family. Challis escapes captivity in Cochran's factory and rescues someone he believes to be Ellie. He destroys Cochran and the factory by dumping the Silver Shamrock trademarks everywhere and airing the commercial that will activate the computer chips inside. However, when Challis is returning home, he is attacked by the android that he thought was Ellie. He escapes the android after a grueling battle and runs to a nearby gas station where he tries to convince the station managers not to air the Silver Shamrock commercial. He persuades them to take it off channels one and two, but not the third. Challis is last seen yelling, "Turn it off! Stop it! Stop it!" Danny Strode Danny Strode appears in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and is played by Devin Gardner. Danny is the six year old second cousin of Laurie Strode and is living in the old Myers house with his mother, uncle, and grandparents. It is implied that his father is not in his life. He is befriended by Tommy Doyle, who lives across the street from him. Just like Michael, Danny begins to hear voices, and throughout the movie helps his mother and Tommy protect Jamie Lloyd's newborn son Stephen from his great-uncle, Michael Myers. David Loomis David Loomis appears in the comic book one-shot Halloween: One Good Scare. He is the son of Samuel J. Loomis. Deborah Myers Deborah Myers appears in the 2007 Halloween remake and is played by Sheri Moon Zombie. She is the mother of Judith and Michael Myers as well as the real mother of Laurie Strode. She does not know that her son is mentally unstable, nor that Michael kills animals as a habit. While working at a strip club, she misses seeing Michael killing her abusive boyfriend, Ronnie, Judith, and Judith's boyfriend, Steve. After this, Michael is put in custody; Deborah later witnesses her son attacking a nurse and killing her. When she returns home, Deborah commits suicide by shooting herself while watching old home videos of Michael. Michael's mother appears briefly in the original Halloween. In the novelization of this film, she is called Edith Myers. The comic book The First Death of Laurie Strode, also uses this name; Edith appears pregnant in a flashback scene in which a young Michael fantasies about killing his unborn sibling. J Jamie Lloyd Jimmy Howell Appears in Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. Is the unsuspecting teenage neighbour whom, in a showy display of bravado, and wielding a hockey stick investigates a break-in next door in which Myers scoured in search of the whereabouts of Laurie Strode. He dies off-screen, an ice skate impaled into his face. He is portrayed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt Jimmy Jimmy appears in Halloween II. He is an EMT at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital who becomes friends with Laurie Strode after she is attacked by Michael Myers. As Myers tracks Laurie to the hosptial and begins murdering the staff, Laurie disappears from her room. Jimmy and Nurse Jill search the empty building for Laurie and their missing colleagues; Jimmy comes across Mrs. Alves dead body and slips on her blood, hitting his head and leaving him unconcious. He eventually reunites with Laurie, but falls unconscious from his head injury. It is not confirmed onscreen whether he lives or dies; however, the television cut of the film includes a deleted scene in which he survives. Jimmy appears in the comic book Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode; Laurie visits him following the ordeal at the hospital, and it is revealed he suffers from amnesia and seizures due his head trauma. In the second issue, Laurie witnesses him being killed by Michael by having his neck snapped. John Tate John Tate (1981–) is the son of Laurie Strode and nephew of Judith and Michael Myers. He appears in Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. Michael came after him and his mother in 1998 when he was 17 years old, the same age Laurie was when Michael first attacked her. Michael came after him first and tried to kill John's girlfriend first before him. John was stabbed in the thigh, but survived. It is found out that Laurie has hid him somewhere safe where Michael won't find him. He is portrayed by Josh Hartnett. Judith Myers Judith Myers (1946–1963) is the older teenage sister of Michael and Laurie; she is briefly seen in Halloween 1978 where after she has sex with her boyfriend, she is attacked by a young Michael and is stabbed numerous times and dies. She can also be seen in Rob Zombie's 2007 remake. In this version, they go more into the Myers' past showing them as a dysfunctional family. She isn't a very good sister, and doesn't really seem to care for Laurie or Michael, but more worried about herself and boyfriend, Steven "Steve" Haley. On Halloween night, she blows off taking Michael trick or treating to be with Steve. After having sex, Steve goes downstairs to eat where he is beaten to death with a baseball bat by Michael. Then, Michael proceeds to go after Judith, who is sleeping and has her headphones on. Michael begins to touch her leg. She thinks its her boyfriend, not knowing he is dead already. She gets up, and realizes it is Michael after slapping him and asking "what the fuck are you doing?". She gets stabbed in the stomach. Surprised by the attack, she tries to escape, leaving the room and walking down the hall. He catches up to her, and stabs her again and again. She eventually falls down on the floor, and slowly dies drenched in blood. In the novelization of the original Halloween, Judith appears in a scene exclusive to the book; hours before murdering Judith, Michael goes trick-or-treating with a group of other children and stops at his own house. Answering the door when Michael knocks, Judith jokingly refuses to give him candy, asking what he and his friends will do to get some; Michael answers by stating "We'll kill you", shocking Judith and prompting her to ask "Who said that? Michael Myers--was that you?". Michael responds by saying "I'm not Michael Myers. I'm a clown". In the one-shot comic book Halloween by Chaos! Comics, Judith appears in a flashback Michael has after finding a crime scene photo depicting her corpse. In the sequel to the comic, Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes, Sheriff Brackett reveals to Tommy Doyle that he had once dated Judith, also stating that she was physically and possibly sexually abused by her father. In the four-issue comic miniseries Halloween: Nightdance by Devil's Due Publishing, Michael suffers a hallucination of Judith in the second issue of the miniseries ("The Silent Clown"); while in a carnival funhouse, Michael sees Judith in one the warped mirrors and, enraged at the sight of her, proceeds to shatter the mirror by punching it. She also bears a striking visual similarity to Lisa Thomas, the main character of Nightdance. Confusion about her age comes from Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. In this film, it is stated that Judith was 17 at the time of her death. However, in various material from the new, in-continuity series from Devil's Due Publishing, Judith is stated to be 15 at the time of her death. K Kara Strode Kara Strode appears in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and is played by Marianne Hagan. A cousin to Laurie Strode, she lives in the Myers house with her parents John and Debra Strode, and her son Danny. Kara meets Tommy Doyle, who warns her about Michael Myers, before finding her family murdered. She is kidnapped by the Thorn cult, but is rescued by Tommy. Originally, Kara's fate varied in various script drafts. In the first draft, Kara was murdered by her son Danny in the Haddonfield Bus Depot, while the near final draft had the film ending with Tommy and Kara driving away, unaware that Michael is in the backseat of the car. Keri Tate Keri Tate is Laurie Strode after she faked her death found out in H20 L Laurie Strode Lindsey Wallace Lindsey Wallace was born on April 4, 1970 to Mr. and Mrs. Wallace. She first appears in Halloween babysat by Annie Brackett, where she sits and watches The Thing from Another World. After Annie leaves the Wallaces' house to go and pick up her boyfriend, Paul, she leaves Lindsey in the care of Laurie Strode, who is babysitting Tommy Doyle at his house. Before leaving to pick up her boyfriend, Annie is killed by Michael Myers. Lindsey is then seen asleep with Tommy while Laurie goes and checks on Annie, Paul, and her friends, Lynda and Bob. Lindsey and Tommy later open the door for Laurie as she is chased back into the house by the Shape. After locking themselves in the bathroom, Laurie being attacked twice, Laurie tells them to go to the Mackenzies' house. She appears in Halloween II in a recap of the first film's final moments.She had a small role in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers as a friend of Rachel Coruthers. She also appeared in Rob Zombie's remake. She was played by Kyle Richards in the first and second films, Leslie L. Rohland in the fourth film, and by Jenny Gregg Stewart in the remake. In the official sequel comic, "Halloween: One Good Scare", set in 2003, Lindsey is 32 and remanded to the care of David Loomis at Smith's Grove. Unable to escape Michael, she is taken from the hospital by him and found with more than 13 knives stabbed into her, effectively killing her. Lisa Thomas Lisa is the main character in the comic book mini series Halloween: Nightdance. Set in 2000, Lisa and her friends in Russellville, Illinois encounter Michael. In 1997, she was babysitting a young boy when he ran into the Bowles House in the woods, a murderer who is mentioned in a scene from the original Halloween. Michael finds them in the house and locks them in the cellar for 3 days before they are found. Subsequently, she is clinically afraid of the dark. After all of her friends are killed, she is knocked out and placed in a coffin of broken glass under a wooden cross bearing the name "Judith Myers", hidden in the woods. Upon awakening in the ground, she starts to run out of air. A newspaper clipping from a week later states that her body was never found. Lynda Van Der Klok Lynda Van Der Klok appears in both the original Halloween and the Rob Zombie remake in 2007. She appears in Halloween as Laurie Strode's best friend. She and her boyfriend, Bob Simms had planned to go with Annie Brackett and Paul Freedman to the Wallace house for an evening of sex and goofing off. She was strangled with a phone cord after Annie was killed and Bob was pinned to the wall with a large butcher knife by Michael Myers. She was played by P. J. Soles. She is played by Kristina Klebe in Rob Zombie's remake. On the night of October 31, 1978, Lynda originally planned to meet up with Annie and Paul at the Wallace house for a night of fooling around and sex. Lynda doesn't know that Annie was killed by Michael Myers. After Lynda has sex with Bob, he goes downstairs to get beer. He is attacked by Michael, then pinned up against the wall by a knife. Michael then disguises himself as a ghost with a sheet over his head and Bob's glasses on. Lynda thinks it is Bob, but after teasing him and flashing him her breasts, he remains quiet. She gets up to call Laurie to see if she knows where Annie or Paul are. Michael walks to Lynda while she is still on the phone, and just when Laurie answers, Michael grabs the phone cord and wraps it around Lynda's neck, strangling her. Laurie can hear Lynda squealing for help, but thinks its another prank call. Lynda falls to the floor and dies. Laurie later discoves her body along with those of Annie and Bob. In the 2007 remake, Lynda, an ex-cheerleader, is a wild, foul-mouthed teenage girl. She is best friends with Laurie and Annie. She comes across as cheerleader-esque, and is "all about opportunity" and has a big ego. She thinks of herself as the hottest cheerleader Haddonfield had before she got kicked off. On Halloween night she and her boyfriend Bob Simms go off to the now vacant Myers house for a fun wild night of sex, not knowing Michael is on the balcony watching them. After sex, Bob goes outside to his van to get more beer for her. He comes back inside dressed up as a ghost to surprise Lynda, but he is ambushed by Michael, pushed up against the wall and stabbed. Lynda, who couldn't hear a thing because she had music on, gets her cell phone and decides to call Laurie. After she talks to Laurie, Michael enters the room disguised as Bob, ghost costume and all. Lynda asks him for her beer, but he ignores her. Lynda keeps asking him, not knowing Bob is really Michael, but he finally puts his hand out with the beer. She is annoyed and gets up, fully nude, grabs the beer and begins to curse at 'Bob', still going on about how he is bad in bed. Michael takes off the ghost costume and begins to walk towards Lynda, who has her back to him and doesn't see him coming. He quickly grabs ahold of her neck, choking her until she falls down dead. Michael then carries her out. Later that night, Laurie discovers Lynda's naked corpse set up in front of Deborah Myers' head stone and a jack o' lantern. She tries to help her and wake her up, not realizing she is dead. M Marion Chambers Marion Chambers was born in 1945. She makes her first appearance in Halloween as she drives Sam Loomis to Smith's Grove. As Dr. Loomis walks out, Michael Myers attacks her and planned to kill her but was unsuccessful as she ran into the rain. Nothing more is known about her in the first film. She does appear in Halloween II. She escorts Dr. Loomis to a Marshall's car and tells him that Laurie Strode is related to Myers. They turn around and head to the hospital. As Dr. Loomis finds Laurie and shoots Myers, he tells Marion to go get the police while he and the Marshall try to help Laurie. After Myers kills the Marshall and the explosion, Marion escorts Laurie to an ambulance. She next appears in Halloween H20: 20 Years Later as Michael kills her in the film's first act. Michael Myers P Patrick Carter Patrick Carter is the main character of the comic book one-shot Halloween: Autopsis. R Rachel Carruthers Rachel Carruthers (1970–1989) appears in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, played by actress Ellie Cornell. Rachel Carruthers is the only child of Richard and Darlene Carruthers. Little else is known about her life before late October 1988. However, through her own admission, Laurie Strode- Jamie's mother- did baby-sit her when she was younger. Because Rachel was about age eight in 1978, it is possible she was a classmate to both Tommy Doyle and Lindsey Wallace. In November 1987, Jamie's parents Laurie Strode and Jimmy Lloyd were (apparently) killed in an automobile accident. Laurie's friends Richard and Darlene became Jamie's foster parents. Rachel is older than Jamie by nine years and became a surrogate sister to her. At 4:00 AM on Monday October 31, 1988, Rachel sees Jamie is again wide awake in the living room. This is the fourth night the young girl has had difficulty sleeping. Rachel insists that Jamie return to bed. Jamie questions if Rachel loves her. Rachel answers that she does indeed love her. But Jamie wonders if her adoptive sister loves her as a real sibling. Rachel admits that she and Jamie are not real sisters, but that she does not love her any less because of that. At first, she sees Jamie as a problem to her plans with her boyfriend Brady. Throughout the movie, Rachel takes Jamie out to pick an outfit to go trick-or-treating in (which happens to be a clown costume which looks very much like the one her uncle wore), flirts with Brady, and eventually protects Jamie from her uncle and seeming assists in killing him. The character of Rachel only makes a quick appearance in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers before being killed off and having her role as Jamie's protector taken over by her friend Tina. At the beginning of the movie, Michael stalks Rachel around her house after she gets out of the shower and eventually kills her by stabbing her in the chest with a pair of scissors. Near the end of the movie, Rachel's body makes one final appearance in the attic that Michael chases Jamie into. Ellie Cornell did not initially plan on returning as Rachel in Halloween 5 but agreed to with the understanding that her character would be killed off early in the film. She requested that the writers change her form of death. Originally, Michael was to shove scissors down her throat, but Cornell felt that ending her character in this way would have been too gruesome. In the finished film, she is instead stabbed in her left breast just below her shoulder. Ryan Nichols Ryan Nichols appears in the comic book mini series Halloween: Nightdance. S Dr. Samuel J. Loomis Sheriff Ben Meeker Ben Meeker appears as Sheriff in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers as he replaces Sheriff Leigh Brackett. He was the father of Kelly Meeker. He tried to help Dr. Loomis find Michael Myers and protect Jamie Lloyd. After Myers invaded his home and killed two officers, his daughter, and her boyfriend. He was a part of the shotdown of Myers. He later tries to help Loomis and Jamie again in Halloween 5. After the explosion, he is thought dead, as he is never seen again in the series. Sheriff Leigh Brackett Sheriff Leigh Brackett is a recurring character in the Halloween franchise. He first appears in the original Halloween, played by Charles Cyphers. He is the Haddonfield sheriff who is contacted by Dr. Loomis about escaped mental patient Michael Myers. Loomis tries to warn the skeptical Brackett of the danger Myers presents, explaining that he is "pure evil". True to Loomis' word, during the film, Brackett's own daughter Annie falls victim to Michael's killing spree. Sheriff Brackett reappears in Halloween II, again played by Cyphers. In this movie, Brackett learns of his daughter's death and watches as her corpse is taken away on a stretcher. Devastated, he blames Loomis for allowing Michael Myers to escape, and goes home to tell his wife the news. Brackett is referenced in Halloween 4, in which an officer tells Loomis that Brackett retired in 1981 and moved to St. Petersburg, Florida in the south, his position being taken over by Sheriff Ben Meeker. Brackett did not appear in a Halloween movie again until Rob Zombie's 2007 remake, in which he is played by Brad Dourif. In this version of the story, Sheriff Lee Brackett is indirectly responsible for the adoption of Michael Myers' baby sister by the Strode family, having taken the child away following her mother's suicide. His daughter Annie survives the movie, and he discovers her beaten, naked body following Michael's attack. Sheriff Brackett appears in various Halloween literature, including novelizations of the films. In the comic book Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes, he has obtained copies of the private journals of Sam Loomis, which reveal large portions of the Myers family history; Brackett is apparently killed by the Cult of Thorn in the comics for knowing too much, with Tommy Doyle being framed for his murder. Brackett appears in the comic book Halloween Autopsis, which follows a different timeline from The Blackest Eyes, still blaming Loomis for Annie's murder fifteen years later. However, in the online short story Sam, Brackett visits an older, sick Loomis and tells Marion, "Send him... send him my best wishes." In the comic book The First Death of Laurie Strode, Brackett is shown attending his daughter's funeral, insisting to Laurie Strode that Michael Myers is dead and gone. Sara Moyer Sara Moyer, played by Bianca Kajlich, is the protagonist of Halloween: Resurrection. Sara and her friends all sign up for a game show in which they must stay in the Myers House for a whole night. As the game show progresses, Michael returns home and kills off many of Sara's friends. Luckily for Sara, her pen pal Myles Barton (Ryan Merriman) has contact with her inside the house through her PDA, guiding her through the Myers House to safety. Later in the movie, Sara attempts to fight back using a chainsaw, though unsuccessfully, as a fire is started inside the house and her leg is caught under a moving table with heavy wires on it. At the last minute, she is saved by Freddie Harris (Busta Rhymes). They escape from the house, leaving Michael to burn inside. By the end of the film, Sara and Freddie are still known to be alive, being two of the few in the series to survive an attack by Michael Myers and the sole survivors in Halloween: Resurrection. Sara also seems to have developed an interest in Myles. T Tommy Doyle Tommy Doyle is a recurring character in the Halloween series. In the original Halloween film, he is an eight year old boy (Brian Andrews) being babysat by Laurie Strode alongside Lindsay Wallace. Tommy is afraid of the "boogeyman" and constantly asks questions about him to Laurie, who claims he does not exist. When he sees Michael Myers across the street at the Wallace house, Tommy believes him to be the boogeyman, but Laurie continually dismisses his concerns. Laurie eventually goes over to the Wallace house to check on Anne and Lynda and is attacked by Michael. Running back to the Doyle house, Laurie screams at Tommy to wake up and unlock the door, and he does so just in time. Laurie eventually sends Tommy and Lindsay to find help, and their screams alert Dr. Loomis to Michael's location. Halloween II briefly features Tommy in footage from the first film, but the character does not reappear fully until the sixth film. In Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, a twenty-five year old Tommy (Paul Stephen Rudd) is a disturbed individual who is obsessed with Michael Myers. He theorizes that Michael's obsession with killing his family members stems from the Curse of Thorn, and vows to protect Jamie Lloyd's baby, the latest in the Myers bloodline. This leads him to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where he and Dr. Loomis uncover the Cult of Thorn. Tommy battles Michael Myers, beating him with a pipe, and escapes with baby Stephen, Kara, and Danny Strode. Skyler Gisondo plays Tommy in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween, in which he plays a similar role as he does in the original, questioning Laurie about the boogeyman. Tommy also appears in the Chaos Comics comic book Halloween, which puts him in the role of protagonist. Following on from The Curse of Michael Myers, Tommy vows to kill Michael Myers once and for all after receiving the journals of Dr. Loomis. The sequel, Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes, sees him team up with Sheriff Brackett to battle Michael and the Cult of Thorn. In the conclusion, Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes, Tommy escapes Smith's Grove after being blamed for Michael's killings, and finds Lindsay Wallace, who is now a reporter in Chicago. Together, they go through the journals of Dr. Loomis and find out more about the history of the Myers family. Michael eventually attacks Tommy and Lindsay, but they fight back and remove his mask to reveal Laurie Strode. Laurie, having gone mad following the events of Halloween H20, murders Tommy with a shard of glass before being committed to Smith's Grove herself. A different version of Tommy appears in the comic book Halloween: 30 Years of Terror; this story ignores The Curse of Michael Myers and any related stories. Instead, it depicts Tommy as a comic book artist, working on a series of comics featuring Michael Myers, Jamie Lloyd, and Thorn. Daniel Farrands, writer of The Curse of Michael Myers, compares Tommy's arc in that film to Laurie Strode's in Halloween H20: that of a traumatized victim who must stop running and face their worst fear. He claims that this was supposed to be more obvious, with flashbacks to the original film, but the development of the film resulted in many of those scenes being lost. Farrands says that he brought Tommy back as a way of bridging the gap between the sequels and the first film. His intent was for Tommy to be the successor to Dr. Loomis, to act as a "voice of sanity ... a kind of modern Van Helsing, the fearless Michael hunter!", a role he believed was missing from the later films H20 and Resurrection. Tina Williams Tina Williams was born sometime in the sixties. She was best friends with Rachel Carruthers, Samantha Thomas, and Lindsey Wallace. Her boyfriend was Mike Gonland. As Jamie had thoughts and dreams of Michael Myers, Tina ignored her and went to a party with Samantha and Spitz looking for Mike. Mike had been murdered earlier by Michael Myers. She then went to the tower farm where Jamie and Billy Hill followed. After Samantha and Spitz were murdered, Tina saw Michael in the farm. She ran outside and saw two officers, dead. Michael went in his car and chased Jamie, Billy, and Tina in the woods. Tina eventually was stabbed sacrificing herself to save Jamie. Dr. Terence Wynn Dr. Terence Wynn a.k.a. The Man in Black or Nurse Wynn (January 26, 1926 – October 31, 1995) is a fictional character in the ''Halloween'' film series. He was portrayed by Robert Phalen in Halloween, Don Shanks in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, Mitchell Ryan in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and by Sybil Danning in Rob Zombie's Halloween Despite being the administrator of Smith's Grove - Warren County Sanitarium, Dr. Wynn only makes a short appearance in the first Halloween movie. In it, he is seen walking with Dr. Loomis towards his car. During the scene, Dr. Loomis expresses his anger that Michael Myers was able to escape from the facility the previous night. Dr. Wynn says that Michael couldn't have gotten far because he can't drive. Ironically, Dr. Loomis says "He was doing very well last night! Maybe, someone around here gave him lessons." This is a humorous exchange for fans that have watched the sixth movie in the series because it is revealed that Dr. Wynn has been watching over Michael since his incarceration and is probably the person who did teach Michael how to drive. Although fans did not know it at the time, Dr. Wynn made his next appearance in the Halloween franchise in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. The film features a mysterious "Man in Black" arriving in Haddonfield, sporting a tattoo identical to one which Michael has. In the climax of the movie, the Man in Black, in his role as Michael's guardian, blows away everyone at the Haddonfield police station away with a machine gun. This film did not reveal the Man in Black's identity to the audience. Indeed, at the time the film went into production, the writers themselves had not decided who the Man in Black actually was. In the sixth film of the series, it is revealed that the Man in Black is Dr. Wynn, and that he is the head of a cult that cursed Michael into killing his whole family, thus explaining why he is in constant pursuit of his sister and niece. What happens to Dr. Wynn at the end depends on which version of the movie a person watches. In the theatrical cut, Michael beheads him in an operating room with other doctors from Smith's Grove. In the producer's cut, Tommy Doyle paralyzes Michael with rune stones. Later, Dr. Loomis approaches who he thinks is Michael Myers. Much to Loomis's surprise, Michael has switched clothes with Wynn and left him lying there while he (Michael) escapes. Loomis takes the mask off Wynn, a dying Wynn grabs Loomis's arm and says, "It's your game now, Dr. Loomis." Loomis then looks at his wrist and sees that the Thorn tattoo is now on his arm, symbolizing his new role as Michael's protector. Dr. Wynn is not featured in the subsequent films, which retcon the previous three films out of continuity and thus the Wynn/Thorn plotline. In Rob Zombie's remake of the original film, Wynn also appears briefly, but is a female nurse not a male doctor. In the film, she is asked to watch a young Michael Myers while Dr. Loomis walks Mrs. Myers to her car. Wynn is not paying proper attention to Michael and is killed when he pulls a fork from his food tray and stabs her in the neck. Dr. Wynn makes a cameo appearance in the comic Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes, the final issue of Chaos! Comics's Halloween line of comics, which attempt to bridge Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. Here, Dr. Wynn is shown running Smith's Grove, where Tommy Doyle is being held, after being framed for Sheriff Leigh Brackett's murder by the Cult of Thorn and deemed insane. Stating that Tommy has outlived his usefulness, Dr. Wynn and an orderly at the institute prepare to kill him and make the murder resemble suicide. As Dr. Wynn and his associate close in on Tommy in his cell, preparing to sedate him, Tommy fights back and beats the orderly unconscious and knocks Dr. Wynn aside, escaping afterwards. Dr. Wynn later kills the orderly, framing Tommy for the crime and also appears at the end of the comic, visiting Laurie Strode, who has gone insane, in Smith's Grove. No explanation is offered in the comic as to how Dr. Wynn survived his apparent death at the end of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. W Wesley Rhoades Wesley Rhoades is the first person Michael Myers kills in the Rob Zombie version of Halloween. He was killed by a branch Michael had while Wesley was begging for mercy. References External links * Official Site for the Halloween Series: Official site * HalloweenFlash: secondary site http://www.halloweenflash.com * HalloweenComics: http://www.halloweencomics.com/ * HalloweenComics, Morgue Reports http://www.halloweencomics.com/morguereports.php * * * * * * * * * Lists of fictional characters in film